1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a driving apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a method of driving control and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, units such as a developing device or a fixing device are provided detachably from a main body so that the units can be replaced upon a failure occurring. The respective units are coupled with the main body through a pair of couplings that are disposed at respective driving shafts and fitted into each other, and a developing roller or a fixing roller, etc., included in the respective units are rotated upon receiving driving-force from the main body through the couplings.
A structure is disclosed in which a deformable coupling part covered with an elastic member is provided so that vibration or degradation of durability due to collisions of the couplings caused by attaching/detaching the units can be prevented (for example, Patent Document 1).
However, according to a structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, manufacturing cost for parts and assembly may be increased since the deformable coupling part is required.